fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Separ Dimension
About The Separ Dimension is a dimension existing on an independent plane that can only be accessed via extremely dark magic or by death. Many people doubt its existence, though it has been proven to exist many times in the Fan-Ball saga. It is where deceased non-physical remains of beings go to live out the rest of their (lack-of) life. During The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus, it gains several mentions throughout. Gaia is known to have kept many monsters created by the Wonder Jungle in the dimension, and while she was intolerant of the demonic influence on the planet, she released them onto Ludus, where they attacked its people. The creatures are often regarded to as 'Separ Monsters'. In the epilogue of the story, the realms of Heaven, Purgatory, Hell, and The OKTE are mentioned. Realms There are too many realms to count, seeing as new ones are created as long as someone believes that they exist, though the most notable appear in the center of the Dimension. Hell, Heaven, and Herat form a triangular pattern around the center, which is Uesby. The OKTE is next to Hell, and next to The OKTE is The Wather. The Nether is somewhere near the Wather, and the space inbetween is Heck. Other realms are scattered in no real pattern. These are some notable realms in the Separ Dimension: * Herat: A plane of no existence. Those who do not believe in an afterlife are sent here. They lose all emotion, memory, and sense, yet they register as living beings. * Heaven: Translating to many names in different languages, it is a beach resort-like area that heavily resembles a turtle. It is also where Soul Creatures can be promoted to high ranks of deceased beings. * Hell: Translating to many names in different languages, is is a place of fire, torture, and absolute disaster worse than any other realms. It resembles a pentagram. Soul Creatures, being somehow immune to the sights and such of this place, stay here sometimes until they find a Serrangio to move into. * Uesby: A plane of higher existence. It is incomprehensible to any being of any kind. All that is known about it is that it is the source of frustration everywhere. * The Nether: A plane of lava and block-like creatures. Only those from specific universes are allowed entry. This is directly copied off of the Mojang game Minecraft. * The Wather: A plane of water that Poisonshot created that somehow became one of the most notable realms. It is a mirror version of The Nether. It is very peaceful and resembles a lesser Heaven, but at the price of having little oxygen. * Heck: A small version of Hell for those who show signs of pure evil but never do anything with it. It is- literally- a watered-down version of Hell, having smoke and steam as its main feature. * The OKTE: A plane of searing hot water and the easiest to visit without the entry method of dying. * The Aether: The traditional counterpart of the Nether, the Aether is a plane of floating islands in the sky. It is always daytime here. It has natural residents that resemble bird-like people. * Xenitropoxiqouqinx: Home of the "sunfish," this place serves as realm of torture for really shitty art. It looks like a pink, screaming face. Located so far to the east the map had to be widened. * Purgatory: An augmented space metaphysically inbetween Hell and the OKTE. From the perspective of its inhabitants, this realm is formed by their thoughts, manifesting on the physical plane. Due to these special properties, Purgatory is the main source of Psionic powers. Inhabitants who fall into despair from their own thoughts drift into the OKTE, while those who trump their minds veer towards Hell. *Artemus: The qualities of the planet are mostly unknown, however, it is believed to be inhabitable by a great number of species, as it is detailed that, as of 125 ADC, the surviving residents of Ludus fled to this planet, in escaping Luxs' transformation into a Dark Star. Gallery Separ_Map.png|A map of the main realms in the dimension, alongside an unknown one with orange toaster people. Made by HankGuideDude. Trivia *According to an early Pet School story, there is also some sort of unknown dimension with orange toaster people. *Herat's name is an anagram of "Earth". *Uesby's name is a play on "USB", as it is widely considered frustrating to put in a USB Flashdrive on the first try. *Xenitropoxiqouqinx and its properties are a reference to the game Revenge of the Sunfish. *There are fifty-four "lesser" gods in the Separ Dimension, including The Wither of The Nether, the Oktepus of The OKTE, and Pikria of Heck. *It is known that, through some method, the deeds of one can be 'shared' with that of another so that they can exist in the same afterlife planet. This has been shown with Mura and Kuipter, as since Mura would have gone to prosper in Heaven and Kuipter to suffer in Hell, Mura was able to share the burden of Kuipter's deeds and have them both exist in Purgatory. Category:Locations